Akatsuki Shoutaro
is a rigid and strong boy who works for White Butterfly. He, towards strangers, is rude and cold but towards his friends, he is kind and sometimes playful. He likes to sing and play guitar, even of don't show it. He cares with Haruka and now with Kuchou, given to her a gun to her protect herself. He is very talented but a bit shy about it, he only sings towards Haruka. His weapon is a sword called . Bio History His first appearance was in Episode 01, he was playing guitar on house when a white butterfly appears on the window, he sigh and tells his mother he needs to go and goes to follow the butterfly when he mets with Haruka. They both find the Kuchou's body and enter on her mind, they realize that getting very later and go to attack Taka. Haruka tell to the Shoutaro attack while she takes care of the victim. Shoutaro agree and then attack, Haruka introduce herself and says that all will be okay, and heal Kuchou. Kuchou asks what is happening and Haruka says that she and her partner, Akatsuki Shoutaro, are members of a group called "White Butterfly" and need to help the peoples with problems, Kuchou asks who is the bad guy and Haruka says it's a member of a evil team but she don't need to worry about it and then she says to Kuchou wait here because she needs to do somethings and comes to attack with her partner. Appearance Shoutaro is a few centimeters higher than Kuchou and is a fair-skinned boy with a black and messy, jet-black hair that sweeps down. His eyes are navy blue. He casually wears a black hoodie with dark blue pants and casual sneakers. Haruka makes for him battle outfits and it consistented of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. Personality Shoutaro act of different forms in different situations. Toward his friends, he is kind and playful, toward strangers, he is cold and don't speak so much, towards his enemies, he can be very violent and wish that people to death. Shoutaro is strong and rigid, isn't easy to strangers know what he is thinking or what will be his next action, he is close and prefer keep his feelings, problems and thoughts for himself. He is shy about things that he is good to do, just like play guitar and sing. Is hard to change his mind because he is determined and demanding, and sometimes becomes a fool. Shoutaro is not ashamed to ask when he needs some help and when he can help is always the first volunteer because he believes that "the worst thing is needs help and can not be helped". When he is liking someone, it does not take long for him to start being nice and consider you his pal, but when he is romantically liking someone, he gets a little lost and acts like a fool, not knowing what to do or talk, besides being constantly blushing. This attitude was shown in Episode 12, when he was talking with Sayuri. Relationships *'Hamasaki Haruka' - His longtime friend. Shoutaro and Haruka are the first members of the White Butterfly and they are also teammates. Shoutaro likes of Haruka's nice attitude and loves her cook. Some peoples, like Kuchou, have already confused Shoutaro and Haruka with valentines instead of teammates and/or longtime friends. *'Himemiya Sayuri' - His crush. Shoutaro has feelings of love for her, Shoutaro says it's because she is smart, kind, polite and beautiful. Fortunately, or unfortunately for Haruka, Sayuri also has deep feelings of love for Shoutaro. Etymology Akatsuki - With 赤 (aka) meaning "Red, scarlet" and 月 (tsuki) meaning "Moon", his name means "Red Moon" or "Scarlet Moon", whoever, the lonely kanji for Akatsuki is 暁 which means "Dawn" Shoutaro - Shoutaro has different meaning, among them are 'Shining Meadow, Bright Grassland, Country Meadow, Bright Meadow, Auspicious, Lord Shiva, God Shivan' White Butterfly Shoutaru is one of the first members of the White Butterfly, joining since he was 8-years-old, making him more experient than Haruka. Shoutaro gets called of by his surname. His partner and longtime friend is Hamasaki Haruka. Wreapons * - Akatsuki Shoutaro's weapon. A long and hard sword with a silver blade. The sword can easily destroy black butterflies, that means bad thoughts, and transforming them in dust. The weapon match with his rigid and strong personality. Abilities *'Enter on someone's mind' - Shoutaro, like all of the White Butterfly, Black Butterfly, Inside, etc., can enter on someone's mind when they do the "Gun Signal" and "shot". The ability is a birth thing and is unknown why this happens. Trivia *Some of his Favorites: **Shouaro's favorite color is black. **Shoutaro does not have a favorite food. **Shoutaro's hoobie is play guitar and sing. **His favorite quote is " The worst thing is needs help and can not be helped" *The zone of his mind is of dark red colour, the dark red is a warm and positive color associated with our most physical needs and our will to survive. It exudes a strong and powerful masculine energy. *Shoutaro would initially be voiced by Showtaro Morikobu, but, later his voice actor was changed for Kamiya Hiroshi. **Showtaro voices him in Episode 12, but not will replace Hiroshi. **Akimichi Lydia said the reason for his name being Shoutaro is because of Morikobu Showtaro, his previous voice actor. *Shoutaro bith on February 21 making him of the star sign Pisces (♓) Category:White Butterfly Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:White Butterfly characters